Born for You
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: What would happen if Miaka and Yui went back to their world, missing the characters in the book they once held most dear? Their celestial warriors would be reborn in their world of course. Lot's of pairings. Read and review!


**(A/N) Has anyone else noticed that lately a lot of my fanfictions have been dark, dismal, and sad? Hm... wierd. Anyways this is going to be a lighter fanfiction that I've been wanting to do for awhile that looked like fun. It's as if all the celestial warriors were reborn into Miaka's world. **

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, for it is the greatest work of beloved Watase-sensei. There is no way I could take credit for it.**

"I miss them all," Miaka said looking at her locket which contained her most memorable photo, of her and her celestial warriors. "I really do." Miaka confided in Yui.

"I do too," Yui said looking at the ground "well, Suboshi at least..." her voice drifted off.

The silence between the two was broken by the loud noise of the start of first period, of their first day of highschool.

_Things are still a little awkward between me and Yui, _Miaka thought _and I miss Tamahome... I miss him... so much._

Suddenly a voice startled her, it gave her chill down her spine, though she had no idea why. She put her hand over her eyes, blocking the sunlight so she could get a better look at him.. he almost looked like...

"Hello there first year." he smiled cheerfully "Miaka right?" he put his hand out to shake hers.

"Oh my gosh!" she pointed at him, completely ignoring his gesture, "You ARE Tamahome! I missed you so mu-"

"Whoa." said the boy, stopping her mid-embrace. "How do you know my name?"

"Wh- what?" Miaka was going into shock mode. "I...you... Tama... I..." she felt like crying, he had forgotten her. Her one true love forgot her.

"Hey," he looked down at her puzzled "what's wrong?"

_Gah! _she thought _He must have lost his memories when he was reborn. He sounds, looks, and acts the same though. I wonder if a kiss will remind him. But I can't just randomly kiss him.._

"Ha, you make cute faces." he said with a grin.

Miaka looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Not that I really need to introduce myself obviously since you somehow know me..." he paused "But anyway I'm Tamahome, a third year student, and I'm here to show you around... Miss Yuki."

_I should be flirty and sexy, _Miaka thought _he'll surely remember,_ "Oh puh-lease, call me Miaka." she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh, right, okay." he said shrugging and beckoning her to follow as he walked off.

Miaka tried her hardest to pay attention to the things he was pointing out, but it was so hard. He was just too... Tamahome.

"Oh hey, there's Hotohori. He's one of my friends. Hey! Hotohori, over here." Tamahome called the tall boy over.

"Hotohori?" Miaka whispered to herself.

And there he stood. The spitting image of the emperor she once knew, in a school uniform, with an oddly familiar girl standing next to him...

"Nuriko?" Miaka yelled and pointed. Nuriko gave a puzzled look to the yelling Miaka.

"Oh my gosh Nuriko, look at your chest!" Miaka pointed, causing all eyes to be on Nuriko's rather feminine looking chest.

"Excuse me! You've got one too you know." Nuriko sounded pissed off.

"You're a girl?" Miaka went into shock mode herself now.

"No duh genius!" she glared at Miaka.

"Uh anyway..." The guys were looking as though they felt a little awkward "so, Nuriko is it, Hotohori's showing you around?"

"Yeah." Nuriko chimed.

Hotohori smile at Miaka, "And your name miss?"

"Miaka Yuki." she smiled back, then soon realized the dirty look Nuriko was giving her.

_That's it! _Miaka thought _It's just like in the world of the book.And that means..._

"Hotohori, did you and Nuriko know eachother before?" Miaka said cleverly.

"Why yes," Hotohori sounded surprised, "she's my neighbor."

"Well, aren't you clever." Nuriko said sarcastically.

"Eh..." was all Miaka could say until it hit her. _Where had Yui gone? _Miaka quickly looked around until it seemed as if Tamahome read her thoughts.

"Your friend with the short hair," he said casually "she went with another third year to be shown around."

For some reason Miaka was concerned. She didn't know why... it wasn't possible... it couldn't have been.

"What was his name?" Miaka tried not to sound freaked, but was unsuccessful, as shown by her squeaky voice.

"Mm..." Tamahome lost his cheery sound "this dude named Nakago, not really fond of him... not exactly a nice guy but, I don't think he'll do anything to her. She's just a first year."

_Oh she's way more than that... _

**(A/N) Yeah it was short, but I hope you review anyway. I didn't notice until now how familiar the order that she meets the celestial warriors was. Haha, I didn't do that on purpose.**

**Anyway, please review.**


End file.
